Me, Sonickiller41, and Revenge
by sonickiller41
Summary: Take place after 4th chapter Karaoke time with Baka and Test.


**Author notes: This story takes place after forth chapter of Karaoke Time with Baka and Test cast. And i don't own Baka and test.**

**Baka and Test: Me, Sonickiller41 and Revenge**

**Brslover77 studio**

At the front stage, there's over thousand crazy fangirls crowded around Hideyoshi Kinoshita as they squeal and cheer loudly after since he sing "I believe I can fly by R. Kelly" and a lot of girls goes thrill.

"Sign my autograph, Hideyoshi."

"I want to marry you so badly."

"Your voice is so beautiful."

"I love you, Hideyoshi." Fangirls said as they scream loudly in excitement. Some of the guys tried to join them including all males from Baka and test cast because they also a fan of Hideyoshi, but they end up with beat up, bruises and being thrown out by the girls.

"Easy girls, you don't need to cheer at me so loudly, but I clad I have a fangirls like you girls." He said as he smiles and chuckled. He was happy because he finally proved the girls that he was really a guy.

"Hideyoshi, sing that song again." one of the fangirl said.

Hideyoshi give a confusing look at the fangirl. "What song?"

"I believe I can fly"

"Oh that, well… okay."

A fangirls squeal and scream again like thunder. Hideyoshi looked flattered, but still happy about it. He clear his throat and he begin to sing.

_I believe I can fly I believe_

_ I can touch the sky_

_ I think about it every night and day_

_ Spread my wings and fly away_

_ I believe I can soar_

_ I see me runnin' through that open door _

_I believe I can fly, I believe I can fly_

_ I believe I can fly_

As he done singing the song, the girls goes wildly as they scream in excitement. One of the fangirls grabbed him by the tie. "Uh… what are you doINGGG!" he said as the fangirl pulled and all of them lunge at him as they squeal.

At the backstage, Kouta Tsuchiya AKA Voyeur, was on a laptop and behind him was Akihisa and Yuuji with the angry glare.

"So Voyeur, did you find him?" Akihisa said.

"No I haven't found him and why do you want to find Sonickiller41 for?" Voyeur said.

"The reason we gonna find him is because he call us an IDIOTS" Akihisa and Yuuji yelled.

**Flashback**

Starfly: "Oh wait! I have one more message from sonickiller41! But I need Akihisa and Yuuji to come up."

Minami and Mizuki: *disappointed* "We'll release him."

Akihisa: *screaming with horror* "YES FINALLY I'M DYING IN THIS PLACE KIDZBOP IS SO HORRIBLE!"

Starfly: "Alright, and here is sonickiller41's message:"

_Akihisa and Yuuji are idiots._

Akihisa and Yuuji: "WHAT THE HECK? WELL I WANT TO KILL HIM SO BAD! SCREW YOU! WE ARE NOT IDIOTS! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, WE WERE THE ONLY CLASS WHICH CAME CLOSE TO BEATING CLASS A, AND WE WERE THE MASTERMI—"

**Flashback end**

As they reminisce the past, the more anger, the more they clench their teeth, which they wanted to get revenge for calling them the idiots. No offense, Akihisa and Yuuji are the idiots.

"Just hurry up and find him?" Yuuji said in sighed.

"Fine." Kouta typing on the laptop and trying to located where I live. As he continue the search, he managed to find me. "Okay, I found him."

"Good and where is he?" Yuuji said.

"Well, it said that he live somewhere in Seattle, Washington in the suburbs of it and his address was (Censored).

"And?" Akihisa said.

"His name was David (Censored), he was 17 and he was still a student."

"Okay, now we finally find our guy and we need a plan to get him back." Yuuji said.

"Get him back? who?"

"Oh it's…" Akihisa said as he look from behind. "H-Hideyoshi?" He raised his brow in stammered. His clothes was torn apart and his face was cover with multiple lipstick kisses.

"What?" Hideyoshi said in confusing look.

"Hideyoshi, what happened to you, you look like you being attack by bear or something." Akihisa said.

Hideyoshi look at his torn clothes and he gets what he's talking about. "Oh that one, yeah the fangirls just ripped most of my clothes, also they give me a lot of kisses around my face and even they took my shoe." he said as he smiles. "So what you guys doing?"

Yuuji walks to him. "Getting revenge on Sonickiller41."

Hideyoshi widen his eye in shock. "Wait what… why do you want to get revenge on him for?"

"Because he call us an idiots and why you care about him?" Akihisa said.

"Because thanks to him, I finally prove the girls that I really a guy and not a girl."

Akihisa shook his head. "Whatever and now the plan to get revenge on him and apologize to us, but how?"

As they were thinking except Hideyoshi, Mizuki Himehi open the door and walk in with her homemade cookies basket on her hands. "Hey guys, I just want to give you my cookies, so would you likely?" she said in smiles and the dark purple aura around her.

They all gasped and flinched. They know her cooking was lethal and dangerous to all kind, but doesn't want to her her feeling. "Um… sure." All said in afraid.

"Great" She put her basket on the table. "See you later, guys." she closed the door as she left.

"This is not good at all! We cannot eat her food or it will kill us." Yuuji said breath hardly.

"Your right, we just gonna give Ironman or a…" Akihisa stopped talking as he got an idea. "Wait, maybe there's another way."

Yuuji look at him in concerned. "Go on."

Akihisa leaned at his ear and whispered about his plan to get revenge on me.

Yuuji widen his eye. "Well, it's not a bad idea." He turns to Kouta. "And Voyeur, we need you help."

Kouta turns his chair around and look at him as he cross his arm. "What's in it for me?"

Akihisa smile as he pull out a photo from his pocket and showing him. "I'll give you a picture of girls in bikini." Kouta grabbed the photo quickly and look at it as he nosebleed a little bit. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Good." Yuuji nodded.

* * *

**Sonickiller41 House in Seattle, Washington**

At my house, I, David (Censored) AKA Sonickiller41, sitting down at the dining table with the laptop. I was typing my Fanfiction of my story, "Battle Royale: Brave New World, but some reason, I ran out of my idea's and I need to take a break, so I could get the idea from my head.

"David, Get your clothes from the laundry?" My mom call me.

I sighed. "Alright Mom, I'm coming." I get up from the chair and I headed upstair.

About 5 minutes later, I finally finished the Laundry. I head downstairs to continued my story and then I saw an mysterious box at the table, close to the laptop.

I look around the room, but there's no one but the box. "Where did this box come from?" I walk to the box and there's a note on a side of the box. I took the note, look at it and it read:

_Dear Sonickiller41,_

_You need to apologize to us for calling us an idiots. Or else._

_Sign_

_Akihisa and Yuuji_

"Or else what?" I chuckled. I throw the note at the table, I open the box and I was shock when I see a chocolate chip cookies. "Cookies" I smile. I take a cookie and I took a bit on it. It was good. "Mmm!" I took another bit. As I look down and get another one, there's something written on a back of the note, the same one.

I took it, look at it and reads:

_By away, the cookie you eat it, yeah it's Mizuki's homemade cookies_

I widened my eyes in shock. "Oh crap urgh…" My body turned gray and I fell to the floor hardly at my back. I moaned in pain. "Akihisa and Yuuji, I'm sorry for calling you guys an idiots, please forgive me!" I passed out.

Unknown to him, Kouta was hiding behind a blanket that looks like a white wall. "Yuuji and Akihisa, the mission is success and he finally apologize to you."

"Good job and now you can return." Yuuji said in a walkie talkies.

"Roger!" he throws a blanket and put it in a bag. He walks over to me and tossed the note on my chest, it read:

_We forgive you_

"Rest in piece, Sonickiller41." he said before he disappear.

"Sis!"

"Yeah"

"Could you tell mom and call 911."

"Why?"

"Because I been POISONED." I yelled before Passing out again.


End file.
